full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Nightshade
Claire Nightshade is the the daughter of Chris and Helena Nightshade, the later being a descendent of the Hellsings. She was a vampire hunter in training. She now serves as the Vampire King Alucard's apprentice and partner. Characteristics Name: Claire Nightshade Alias: Luna; Shadow Moon; Blood Shadow Race: Vampire Age: 16 Hair: Red Eyes: Ruby Red (they glow when he uses vampiric powers) Likes: Being with her friends, Alucard (mentor/love interest), horror movies/games, Dislikes: Loosing control of her powers/thirst, Bloody Mary (arch-enemy), Family: Chris Nightshade (father, incapacitated); Helena Nightshade (mother, missing); Salazar Phantomhive (legal guardian) Appearance Claire is a very attractive girl, possessing, pale skin, ruby red eyes and long red hair, with a strand of it tied as a sideways ponytail. She has bite mark scar on her neck, where Alucard bit her. She also has a scar just above her right eye, which she gained during her first hunt. She wears a revealing outfit, with a black miniskirt, red top and red knee length boots. Her battle attire consists of a black miniskirt with red stripes and red on the inside, a blood red, corset-like top, and a short black and red vest over it. Background Claire was born to Chris and Helena Nightshade, two excellent vampire hunters, descendants from the Hellsings on Helena's part. She grew up learning about vampires, and eventually begun despising them. At the age of 5, she witnessed her parents fighting over whether or not to send her to Helena's parents, the Hellsings, to continue her training. In the end, Chris won the argument, and Claire stayed with him. However the argument forever stained their relationship, and they eventually divorced. For the next eleven years, Claire lived a relatively normal life, with the occasional training from her father. At the age of 16, she participated in her first hunt, alongside her father. Though it was successful, Chris discovered that the vampire was a minion of Ann, a powerful Rook in Bloody Mary's coven, who in turn was a high ranking officer in the Vampire Queen Lilith's army. In the vampire's belongings, he also discovered notes regarding the location of Ann's hideout. Fearing Ann's revenge, Chris tried to cover his tracks, and made plans to move to a different town, but was discovered by one of her assassins. Despite putting up a good fight, the Ace proved to much for him, and he was beaten. Meanwhile, Claire was returning home with some friends, having just received maximum grade in an important exam. Suddenly, she remembered her father had something important to tell her (regarding their relocation), and she ran ahead. Suddenly, she bumped into a raven haired boy and fell down. Faster than the eye could see, he caught her before she could hit the ground. They both apologised, and Claire quickly ran home. As she entered the house, she immediately knew something was wrong, as she saw blood cover the walls. Scared, she pulled out a knife, and called her father. Walking towards her father's room, she started seeing a figure in the corner of her eye, but when she looked, it was gone. She then saw the figure enter the kitchen and followed. She hid behind a corner, and rushed in the kitchen. But there was nothing there. Just as she let her guard down, something assaulted her from behind making her drop her knife. It was the same vampire that had beaten her father, something which he immediately started to brag about. However he made the mistake of underestimating her. She pulled a knife hidden in her sleeve, and cut his arm, making him let go. He lathed and challenged her to a fight. Despite her best effort, he was to strong for her, and she was pinned to a wall. He ripped of her shirt, leaving only the bra, and was about to rape her. Then, someone shouted at him to stop. Behind the two was the same person Claire had bumped into before. At first, the assassin lathed and used Claire as a human shield, taunting the boy. Calm, the boy simply stated: "Is this how you treat a King." The assassin was at first confused, but then he seamed to realise who he was talking to, and his expression turned to pure dread and terror. He tried to threaten the boy, but he seamed to have difficulty forming sentences. Just then, Claire pulled another knife from her other sleeve, and stabbed the assassin in the eye. Enraged, he stabbed her in the back, mortally wounding her. Once again, before she could hit the floor, the boy caught her. She looked to around and noticed the assassin on the floor, dead. She looked at the boy and tried to say something, but coghted blood instead. The boy told her not to force herself, as she is loosing a lot of blood. She was about to try to talk again, but she noticed the boy look at her intensely. He than told her that he could save her, but she would have to give up something very important: her humanity. She was going to refuse, but she remembered the blood on the walls, and thought her father dead. Looking at the boy, she nodded, announcing her decision. As the boy leaned down, exposing his sharp fangs, he paused for a second, and suddenly said: "Revenge.... Is that the only reason", before proceeded to bite her. Personality Weapons *'Blood Fangs': A powerful set of blades, made out of holly silver and cooled of in holly water. They where given to her by Alucard, and are efficient against most supernatural entities. The blades are held horizontally, attached to her arm via a special bracelet. Abilities *Indigo Ace *Shadow Control: She, like Alucard can control shadows, but at a much lower degree. Currently, she can generate spikes, blades and arms from her shadow, and cower herself with shadows, thus making herself invisible in dark places. She can also cover her blades in shadow, to enhance their power, or shoot shadow blades. Interestingly, she also possesses an ability Alucard does not: she can create monsters and minions from shadow, to aid her when fighting. *Vampire hunting skills: Thought by her parents from a very young age, Claire is almost an expert at dealing with vampires. However, she is inexperience in using those skills, and is currently training with Salazar to help develop them. Voice actor Trivia *She is inspired from Reyne (BloodReyne) and Seras Victoria (Hellsing). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires